My Teammate and Friend
by patleon909
Summary: Sakura is devastated after Sasuke runs away to join Orochimaru. She starts to hang out with Naruto more and sees the side of him everyone else chooses to ignore. NaruSaku On hiatus. Working on another story sorry - -' Continuing... slowly...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm fairly new here, so pls don't criticize my story too badly. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and by the way, this is the first time I've ever written a story like this, so all helpful advice happily taken!

**My, Teammate, My Friend**

Sakura's Dream

_She was standing in a dark place, following the faint figure of Sasuke. "SASUKE! Please, Wait!" she yelled. He turned around and began to sink into the ground. "NO!" Sakura cried. She tried to get to get to him, only to find that she couldn't move. She watched helplessly as Sasuke sank into the ground…_

Sakura woke up, panting and sweating. "Oh God… what a dream…" she thought. Sasuke had abandoned Konoha only a week ago, and she had been havingthese nightmares almost every night. "Why did he have to abandon us like that?" She got up and quickly remembered that Master Kakashi had told them to meet at the training grounds at 11 in the morning. "What time is it?", she said glancing at the clock. "WHAT THE? 10:45? Aw crap, I'm gonna be late!" She quickly changed and rushed downstairs. "BYE MOM!" she hollered. Then she realized that her mom had left to go on a mission. How long was it supposed to last? 3 weeks..? "I can't think about his now. I have to get going!" she thought, as she rushed out of her house.

As she ran to the training grounds, she saw Naruto sitting on a bench. She was more than surprised that he didn't greet her with his usual, "HI, SAKURA-CHAN!". She approached him and said, "Umm… hi Naruto…". Naruto replied with only a, "Hi…". "Umm... Naruto?" "Yeah" "Is… anything wrong?", she said, concerned. "Why is she asking me these questions?", Naruto thought. "Well.. I'm kinda sad that Sasuke just ditched us like he did… and I kinda miss him…" Naruto looked down and turned away. "Naruto misses Sasuke? Wow, I'd have never guessed…" "Oh, Naruto, when's Master Kakashi coming?" She asked. "Dunno" Naruto replied. " He should've been here five minutes ago. If I know him…"

**45 minutes later…**

POOF! "Hi guys!" Kakashi said. "Sorry I was late. Today, I wandered a bit from the path of life…" He waited for the usual, "Liar!" and was surprised when he only received silence. "Umm… are you guys ok?" he asked? "yeah" said Naruto. "That's odd. He is as happy and cheerful as he usually is…" Kakashi thought. "Okay! Today, we're going to train and spar our butts off!" Kakashi said with an evil glint in his eye. "Uh oh" Sakura thought. " I don't like that look…"

**Several hours later….**

"**Great work today, guys! See you tomorrow for another session!" **Kakashi yelled to his students. Both Naruto and Sakura groaned. Both of them had bruises all over, and both of their arms ached. Naruto, back to his old self after getting his ass kicked, said "See ya tomorrow, Sakura- chan.". "See you!" she replied. "Wow! She said bye back. Yay!" Naruto thought. Suddenly, he heard a yell behind him. "AAAAGH!". He spun around and saw Sakura on the floor, clenching a bleeding leg. " OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" he yelled as he ran to her. " I- I tripped and broke my leg… I think…" she muttered. "What did she trip on? No, that doesn't matter. "Let me take you to your house.' He said quickly. "How?" Sakura asked. "First, let me do this.." Naruto took off his headband and wrapped it around the wound. "There, that should be good enough 'till we get to your house", he said. Sakura was shocked at the fact that Naruto had just use his precious headband as a temporary bandage."Okay, put your arms around my neck." He instructed. "Ok, now what?" Naruto lifted Sakura up, his hands on her back and legs. " Hold on tight!" he said grinning. With Sakura in his arms, he jumped onto a rooftop and headed for her house, jumping from one roof to another. "Wow.." Sakura thought. "This feels…kind of nice…" she thought. She placed he head against Naruto's chest and fell asleep.

Well, hope you liked it! Please, read and review, and all friendly advice gladly taken!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter 2, Hope it is okay at least. All friendly advice still taken! Also, if anything is in bold italics (from now on) it is the narrator (me) talking. Anything in regular italics is the person's thoughts. And if something is like this, it's a sound. And REALLY SORRY for not updating in a long while.

**My Teammate and Friend**

_**Sakura is sleeping. She is also "talking" to her inner self (conscience)…**_

"_Wow, he's being so nice…" Sakura thought. "__**OF COURSE!! He LIKES you,**__" inner Sakura said. "What? So? I like Sasuke!" Sakura replied. "__**No you don't. You only liked him 'cuz all the other girls did too. You, in reality, like Naruto." **__I.S. (inner Sakura) said flatly. "N- no I don't… I LIKE SASUKE!" Sakura yelled at her conscience. "__**YES, you do! Admit it!" "**__Okay, maybe I'm a LITTLE fond of him. But I don't like him!" Sakura said. "__**Ugh… I know you'll admit it to yourself EVENTUALLY." **__I.S. said. Sakura was about to reply when she heard Naruto's voice. "__**Okay, he's calling you. You better wake up."**_

"Sakura…Sakura- chan…" Naruto said. "Wake up!" Sakura blinked and said "Oh, Hi Naruto." She said, yawning. How long have I been out?" she asked. She realized that she was in her room. "Oh, about… 5 hours… oh, why don't we ask Tsunade to fix you up?" Naruto asked. "We shouldn't. She's REALLY busy right now." Sakura replied. "How do you know?" Naruto asked. "Well…" Sakura said. She told him what had happened two days ago…

"_Umm.. Tsunade- sama? May I come in?" Sakura asked. "Sure. Come on in." Tsunade yelled through the door. As Sakura entered, she saw a fairly old- looking man with an odd hairdo. "Sakura, this is my former teammate and fellow Sannin, Jiraiya." Jiraiya nodded at Sakura. "Sakura? You came for something?" Tsunade asked. "Oh, right!" Sakura said. "Um.. I was wondering… if maybe… you could teach me medical ninjutstu…?" Sakura asked timidly. "Well... I suppose so… if you are up to it. BUT, let me warn you beforehand, that learning medical ninjutsu can be EXTREMELY difficult. Are you SURE you want to learn this?" Tsunade said. "…yes… I- I don't want to be on the sidelines anymore. I want to BE THERE, helping my friends." Sakura replied. "…Very well. Your training will start in two and a half weeks. Why? Because of all this crap I have to do since I'm the new Hokage, like paperwork, meetings, etc. And it'll be only guaranteed if I get no disturbances, even with Jiraiya's help. So enjoy these next two and a half weeks, because after them, you'll be training VERY intensly." Tsunade said. "Thank you." Sakura said. She bowed and left the room…_

_Oh, so that's why me and ero- sannin are leaving that late too…_Naruto thought. "Wow… you know what's weird? In two and a half weeks, ero- sannin is going to take me on a two and a half year trip. He's going to be my temporary sensei!" Naruto said. _Oh… so we're not going to see each other for a long time after these two weeks… _Sakura thought. "Oh, and I made you something warm to help you feel a little better." Naruto said, reaching behind him and getting a bowl. _Let me guess…Ramen _Sakura thought. But when he presented the bowl to her, she realized that it was miso soup. Naruto grinned. " Ramen isn't the only thing I can cook. Enjoy!" Naruto handed her a spoon and rose to get up. "WAIT!" Sakura said. "Yeah?" Naruto said. "Thanks for doing all this for me.." Sakura said softly. "Oh… you're welcome!" Naruto replied happily. _He looks…cute when he smiles like that… _Sakura thought. She smiled at him as he left the room.

________________________________________________________________________

**Well, I hope you liked this Chapter. All friendly advice taken! And I'm gonna try and improve my writing skills so yeah… stay tuned!**


End file.
